dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 1
Vilões: * * (capanga de Don Nogales) Locais * ** ** ** *** | Escritor2_1 = Charles Flanders | Desenhista2_1 = Charles Flanders | Arte-Finalista2_1 = Charles Flanders | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria2 = Sandra do Serviço Secreto: "O Caso de Gavonia Parte 1" | TituloOriginal2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonia Affair Part 1" | Sinopse2 = No final de uma consulta com a costureira, Sandra fica surpresa quando um homem estranho, com um smoking e chapéu alto, entra no carro dela com ela, puxa uma arma e instrui o motorista a dirigir para "614 Main". Outro carro acelera em busca, atirando contra eles, mas Sandra e seu misterioso passageiro conseguem escapar, e ele agradece sua ajuda e depois sai. Mais tarde, depois que Sandra voltou para casa, um estrangeiro de aparência distinta faz uma ligação, para dizer a Sandra quem era que ela salvou, mas sua conversa é interrompida por um homem com uma arma! | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Príncipe Lothar Vilões: * Dois Agentes Gavonianos Outros Personagens: * James (motorista de Sandra) * Haskins (mordomo de Sandra) * Emissário de Lothar, Reynolds (Não é nomeado até a edição posterior) | Escritor3_1 = Kevin Hay | Desenhista3_1 = Kevin Hay | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Kevin Hay | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria3 = Oswald, o Coelho: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal3 = Oswald the Rabbit | Sinopse3 = Oswald apenas Patinando no Gelo. | Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * | Escritor4_1 = Adolph Schus | Desenhista4_1 = Adolph Schus | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Adolph Schus | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria4 = Jigger e Ginger: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal4 = Jigger e Ginger | Sinopse4 = | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * * | Escritor5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Desenhista5_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Lawrence Lariar | PublicadoNoBrasil5 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow da China Parte 1" | TituloOriginal5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China Part 1" | Sinopse5 = Barry O'Neill reúne-se com o chefe da polícia secreta francês sobre o líder da gangue chinesa fang Gow. O vilão contrata o assassino Fu-Yak para matar Barry. Depois de perder Barry com um carro-bomba, Fu-Yak ataca Barry em seu quarto de hotel com uma faca. | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * (líder de uma gangue chinesa, aparição apenas por voz) * Fu-Yak (um Assassino) * Ivan (um emissário de Fang Gow) Veículos: * Carro de O'Neill | Escritor6_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Desenhista6_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria6 = O Cristal Mágico da História: "O Antigo Egito, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal6 = Magic Crystal of History: "Ancient Egypt, Part 1" | Sinopse6 = Em uma violenta tempestade, Bobby e Binks se refugiam em uma casa velha, abandonada. Dentro da casa, em um pedestal, tem uma bola de cristal brilhante. Bobby pega o cristal, que de repente começa a brilhar ainda mais, cegando os dois. O cristal começa a crescer, e com um estrondo ensurdecedor, Bobby e Binks encontram-se transportado de volta no tempo cerca de 6000 anos para o Egito antigo. | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * * Itens: * | Escritor7_1 = Henry Kiefer | Desenhista7_1 = Henry Kiefer | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Henry Kiefer | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria7 = Wing Brady: "Os Beduínos Parte 1" | TituloOriginal7 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins Part 1" | Sinopse7 = Enquanto na vigia de companhia no acampamento dos Legionários Estrangeiros Wing Brady e seu amigo Slim veêm refletida luz na distância. Wing reconhece-o como um pedido de socorro codificado de Cabo Levi, um outro membro da companhia. Wing convence o capitão da companhia a deixar ele e Slim tomar único avião da companhia para resgatar Cabo Levi e seus homens. Os aviões chegam em breve para encontrar Levun e seus homens sob ataque por beduínos. Wing e Slim metralham os árabes, mas o motor do avião sofreu danos dos tiros dos beduínos. Wing e Slim começam a cair -em direção dos beduínos. | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Slim Vilões: *Uma Tribo de Beduínos Outros Personagens: * ** Cabo Levun e seus homens * Um capitão sem nome Locais: * Veículos: * Avião | Escritor8_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Escritor8_2 = Raymond Perry | Desenhista8_1 = Raymond Perry | Arte-Finalista8_1 = Raymond Perry | PublicadoNoBrasil8 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria8 = Ivanhoe: "Episódio 1" | TituloOriginal8 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 1" | Sinopse8 = Wamba e Gurth, bobo da corte e guardador de porcos, respectivamente, no serviço de Cedric o Saxônico, estão voltando para o castelo de Cedric no final do dia. Eles encontram um bando de cavaleiros liderados por Brian de Bois-Guilbert e seu companheiro Anteriormente Amor (um monge Norman). Eles exigem o caminho para o castelo de Cedric, mas Wamba, por causa das hostilidades em curso entre normandos e saxões, deliberadamente dá-lhes as direções erradas. Agora irremediavelmente perdido, Brian e seus companheiros vir sobre um estranho dormindo na estrada (realmente um Wilfred disfarçada), que concorda em orientá-los para Cedric para o uso de um cavalo. Cedric ama normandos não mais do que faz o seu bobo da corte, mas educadamente os recebe e ordena um banquete preparado. Wamba repente entra e informa Cedric que um de seus cães foi deliberadamente aleijado. Cedric torna-se irritado e promete punir o agressor. Enquanto os convidados estão a ser sentados para jantar, um mordomo anuncia a entrada da Senhora Rowena. | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * * * Vilões * * Local: * , Século 12 | Escritor9_1 = Bert Salg | Desenhista9_1 = Bert Salg | Arte-Finalista9_1 = Bert Salg | PublicadoNoBrasil9 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria9 = Juiz Perkins: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal9 = Judge Perkins | Sinopse9 = | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * | Escritor10_1 = Ken L. Fitch | Desenhista10_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | Arte-Finalista10_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | PublicadoNoBrasil10 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria10 = Don Drake no Planeta Saro | TituloOriginal10 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro | Sinopse10 = | Aparicao10 = Personagens Principais: * * Betty Vilões: * os Homens Anões de Saro Animais: * 2 Bandars Veículos: * Nave Esfera de Don e Betty Itens: * Arma de energia atômica de Drake Locais: * | Escritor11_1 = Jack A. Warren | Desenhista11_1 = Jack A. Warren | Arte-Finalista11_1 = Jack A. Warren | PublicadoNoBrasil11 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria11 = Loco Luke: "Fora do Oeste, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal11 = Loco Luke: "Out West, Part 1" | Sinopse11 = | Aparicao11 = Personagens Principais: * Vilão * Dan Preto | Escritor12_1 = Joe Archibald | Desenhista12_1 = Joe Archibald | Arte-Finalista12_1 = Joe Archibald | PublicadoNoBrasil12 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria12 = Scrub Hardy: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal12 = Scrub Hardy: (No Title) | Sinopse12 = | Aparicao12 = Personagens Principais: * | Escritor13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Desenhista13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Arte-Finalista13_1 = Lyman Anderson | PublicadoNoBrasil13 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria13 = Jack Andrews: "O Misterioso Estranho, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal13 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 1" | Sinopse13 = | Aparicao13 = Personagens Principais: * | Escritor14_1 = Robert Weinstein | Desenhista14_1 = Robert Weinstein | Arte-Finalista14_1 = Robert Weinstein | PublicadoNoBrasil14 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria14 = Capitão Erik: "A Expedição de Selagem, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal14 = Cap'n Erik: "The Sealing Expedition, Part 1" | Sinopse14 = | Aparicao14 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Veículos: * Um veleiro Viking | Escritor15_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista15_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista15_1 = Tom Cooper | PublicadoNoBrasil15 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria15 = Buckskin Jim: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal15 = Buckskin Jim: (No Title) | Sinopse15 = Buckskin Jim Kenyon chega a Nova Orleans para participar de um vagão de trem para a Califórnia, mas acha que o trem saiu sem ele. A tentativa de recuperar o atraso, ele se distrai com um grito de socorro. Encontrar um homem velho (Trapper Pete) e seu cavalo (Blackie) preso em areia movediça, Jim joga rapidamente Pete uma corda e puxa-lo em segurança. Os dois homens então se unem para resgatar a cavalo. Em gratidão, Pete oferece Jim um passeio para pegar o trem de vagão. No caminho, no entanto, Jim viu como fumaça, que Pete identifica como sinais de fumaça indianas. Interpretá-los no sentido de que os índios planejam atacar o comboio ao amanhecer, Pete, com Jim ainda monta na garupa atrás dele, tentam chegar no trem antes deles, mas ele e Jim são descoberto pelos índios. Pete pula da Blackie e diz Jim a correr sem ele, mas Jim se recusa a abandoná-lo, e os dois homens se preparam para defender-se do ataque de índios. | Aparicao15 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * (ainda não nomeado) Vilões: * Índios Local: * , Meados de 1840 * Cavalos: * Blackie | Escritor16_1 = Tom McNamara | Desenhista16_1 = Tom McNamara | Arte-Finalista16_1 = Tom McNamara | PublicadoNoBrasil16 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria16 = Depois da Escola: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal16 = After School: (No Title) | Sinopse16 = | Aparicao16 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários * * Velho Spinks | Escritor17_1 = Richard Loederer | Desenhista17_1 = Richard Loederer | Arte-Finalista17_1 = Richard Loederer | PublicadoNoBrasil17 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria17 = Homem das Cavernas: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal17 = Caveman Capers: (No Title) | Sinopse17 = | Aparicao17 = Personagens Principais * * | Escritor18_1 = | Desenhista18_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Arte-Finalista18_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | PublicadoNoBrasil18 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria18 = Filmes Divertidos: (Tad Entre os Piratas) | TituloOriginal18 = Fun Films | Sinopse18 = | Aparicao18 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * Os Piratas | Escritor19_1 = Richard Loederer | Desenhista19_1 = Richard Loederer | Arte-Finalista19_1 = Richard Loederer | PublicadoNoBrasil19 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria19 = Bubby e Beevil: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal19 = Bubby and Beevil | Sinopse19 = Bubby é uma humilde e boa criadora de gnomos felizes com bons sapatos de madeira e um grande chapéu pontudo que gosta de fazer boas ações. Beevil é um bicho malicioso que gosta de frustrar os planos de Bubby por fazer boas ações. Uma manhã feliz, Bubby acorda e faz algum alongamento antes de partir para encontrar alguém para fazer o bem. O Beevil malicioso sai da árvore que ele chama de casa e segue Bubby para ver o que ele está fazendo. Bubby pára e vê um menino chamado Jacky fazendo afazeres para sua mãe. Depois de terminar seus afazeres, a mãe de Jacky diz-lhe para ir ao seu quarto e fazer sua lição de casa. Jacky, no entanto, está muito cansado e vai dormir na mesa antes mesmo de começar! O bom humor Bubby através da janela dentro de seu quarto e faz o trabalho escolar para ele enquanto Jacky dorme. Beevil, observando Bubby fazer uma boa ação em desdém, se esgueirar para o quarto e se esconde atrás da mesa. Quando Bubby termina com a lição de casa do menino, ele a coloca na mesa e sai pela janela. Beevil se levanta e derrama tinta em toda a tarefa e mesa de Jacky, muito para o desânimo de Bubby ... |Aparicao19 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * Jacky * Mãe de Jacky Vilões: * | Escritor20_1 = John Lindermayer | Desenhista20_1 = John Lindermayer | Arte-Finalista20_1 = John Lindermayer | PublicadoNoBrasil20 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria20 = Pelion e Ossa: (Sem Título) | TituloOriginal20 = Pelion and Ossa: (No Title) |Aparições20 = Personagens Principais: * | Sinopse20 = | Escritor21_1 = Ken L. Fitch | Desenhista21_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | Arte-Finalista21_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | PublicadoNoBrasil21 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria21 = 2023 Super Policia: "Capitão Kiddlaw: Parte 1" | TituloOriginal21 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 1" | Sinopese21 = Rex Carson, diretor da Super-Polícia, paga uma visita ao laboratório do Professor aeroporto Shanley para testar novo veículo de Shanley, o Hi-Lo, um veículo aquático pode viajar tanto no ar e debaixo d'água. Carson pretende levar a embarcação para as Ilhas Galápagos para investigar o desaparecimento de cinco navios norte-americanos. Assistente de telefones de Shanley sua filha Joan e informa-la do voo iminente. Joan corre para o aeroporto, e, em sua pressa para pegar o Hi-Lo, deixa de pagar seu táxi. Como o Hi-Lo decola, Joan agarra uma asa, assim como o motorista de táxi (Axel Yoke) agarra-la. Ambos são puxados para o ar com a Hi-Lo, mas os braços de Joan logo se cansarão e ela perde a aderência. Dentro do Hi-Lo, Rex leva os controles e habilmente manobra da embarcação debaixo Joan e Axel, captura-los no ar. Com Joan e Axel seguro, o Hi-Lo recebe uma chamada de socorro do SS Trent, que está afundando perto das Ilhas Galápagos. |Aparicao21 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * * (não nomeado) ** (Assistente de Shanley) Locais: * Sede da Super Polícia * Itens * Equipamento de comunicação "Onda Foto-Luz" Veículos: * Super aeroplano "Hi-Lo" de Shanley * Cinco navios dos EUA * SS Trent | Escritor22_1 = Kevin Hay | Desenhista22_1 = Kevin Hay | Arte-Finalista22_1 = Kevin Hay | PublicadoNoBrasil22 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria22 = Tom Mix e Seus Pistoleiros de Ralston | TituloOriginal22 = Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters |Sinopse22 = Jimmy e Jane passam pela janela da fazenda de Tom Mix, onde ouvem Spooky Farrow e sua banda de contrabandistas falando sobre seus planos para capturar e matar Tom Mix naquela noite para que eles pudessem contrabandear uma carga sobre a fronteira sem interferência. Eles planejam se esconder em sua fazenda e atirar nele quando chegar. Armado com essa informação, Jimmy e Jane pegam seus cavalos e viajam para a cidade para tentar alertar o Tom Mix. Quando eles chegam, as pessoas da cidade lhes dizem que Tom já partiu para sua fazenda. Quando eles voltam para trás, eles percebem que são segundos muito tarde, quando Tom está prestes a entrar em sua casa. Pensando rapidamente, Jimmy atribui uma nota de advertência ao seu Zyp Gun e dispara! A flecha pousa na porta da frente, assim como Tom tinha a mão no trinco. Tom Mix lê a nota, na qual Jimmy rapidamente rabiscou "Contrabandistas aí dentro Perigo! Jimmy "Tom Mix grita para Jimmy e Jane para que as tropas de Forte Custer venham. Tom e os pistoleiros garantem o rancho e fazem os contrabandistas levantar as mãos para o ar. À medida que as tropas chegam, um deles agradece a Tom e informa-o que eles estão perseguindo os contrabandistas por anos. Tom diz que Jimmy e Jane merecem o crédito. O Cowboy ri e diz que depois disso, todos os rapazes e garotas vão querer um Zyp Gun. | Aparicao22 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Jimmy * Jane Vilões: * A bando de contrabandistas ** Spooky Farrow Outros Personagens: * As tropas do Forte Custer Local: * O Velho Oeste Itens: * A Zyp Gun | Notas = * Esta edição é geralmente considerada como a primeira da edição da DC Comics. ** Publicado pela National Allied Publications . ** O seu conteúdo foi reimpresso em: (1935). *Em Barry O'Neill:"Fang Gow da China Parte 1", o nome de Le Grand é soletrado "Legrande" nesta edição. A ortografia mais comum "Le Grand" foi usado pela primeira vez em . Seu título "Inspetor" foi usada pela primeira vez em . * Embora a história em quadrinhos Bubby e Beevil estabeleça um suspense, um novo enredo estreia na próxima edição. * Don Drake: Em Saro, um bandar era um animal parecido com um rinoceronte, do tamanho de uma locomotiva. * O episódio de Ivanhoe abrange os primeiros quatro capítulos do romance de Walter Scott . The Ivanhoe episode covers the first four chapters of the Walter Scott *O episódio Ivanhoe abrange os quatro primeiros capítulos do * A história Tom Mix e seus Pistoleiros Ralston são na verdade um anúncio para a Ralston Purina Company. Se você tivesse comprado um pacote de cereais Ralston e enviado o topo do pacote por correio, você teria recebido uma Arma Zyp. ** é um ator da vida real e o primeiro mega estrela de Faroeste de Hollywood; Ele mais tarde receberia seu próprio título na Fawcett Comics, sob o nome de Tom Mix Western, em 1948. * Também apareceu nesta edição da New Fun Comics: ** "Spook Ranch" (história de texto) por Roger Furlong | Curiosidades = * "Oswald o Coelho" foi originalmente criado por , em 1927. * Henry Kiefer assina sua história de Wisng Brady como "deKerosett". * Richard Loederer assina sua história dos Homem das Cavernas e Bubby e Beevil como Dick Loederer. | Recomendado = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = }}